


Gratitude and Love

by pinknoonicorn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Noctis, Happy Ending, after the dawn, birthday drabble, introspective noctis, it's his birthday, my kid made me post this, noctis lies in bed, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknoonicorn/pseuds/pinknoonicorn
Summary: Noctis reflects on his birthday. Really short drabble to say happy birthday.





	Gratitude and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenshoseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshoseok/gifts).



> To my darling remnantvoid who made me post this...

A cool misty morning, summer fading away to the promise of cooler nights, burnished trees and crackling fires. A season he thought he'd never again see. 

As a child he'd always loved his birthday, he felt special, nearly the last day of the hottest summer month, on the cusp of autumn and all its glory. This would be Eos’ first autumn since the return of the dawn. His first birthday since the sun started to rise anew every day without fail. All across Eos he knew people would be celebrating his birthday, praising the King of Light. 

Closing his eyes he reflected on all he and his companions, the remnants of the glaive, the hunters in the wilds, every last person struggling through the dark had done to get here today. Yes it was his destiny to sacrifice his life for the dawn but without all those around him, researching, keeping faith, standing tall, he knew in his heart he wouldn't have made it. Even now he still wasn't clear on how he'd survived that final blow from his father's sword. Yet here he was, in his supremely comfortable bed, found god knows where in the wreck of Insomnia, reflecting on all that had happened and very much alive. So yes, this was his birthday but it was also a celebration of still being here, of endurance, perseverance, love and friendship. 

As he finally stretched,making the first tentative move towards starting his day he resolved to make this day about more than just him, a day for gratitude, love and friendship. A day to let those around know just how much they meant to him. It would be his best birthday ever.


End file.
